confesión
by meybel campos
Summary: Ema es una chica de 17 años, hace un par de años tuvo un accidente automovilístico junto con su padre. Ella está tratando de vivir con eso, cuando comienza a sentir una atracción muy fuerte hacia Diego, pero este chico guarda un enorme secreto.


"Confesión"

Su sangre cubría el volante por completo, podía escuchar la lluvia chocando contra nuestro auto volcado sobre el cemento de la carretera, a lo lejos se escuchaban sirenas de bomberos y ambulancias. "Todo estará bien" pensé, perdiendo el conocimiento.

Capítulo 1: "Encuentros"

-Ema, haznos el favor de leer el siguiente párrafo. - Miré la pizarra, página 85 del texto, nos encontrábamos en historia con la profesora Lillo, una mujer joven de unos 35 años, alta, delgada e imponía bastante respeto. La señorita me miraba esperando que leyera lo indicado, cuando me disponía a hacerlo, sonó el timbre que indicaba la salida a almuerzo.- Salvada por la campana.- Dijo levantando una ceja.- Será la próxima clase.- Dicho esto todos tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la sala.

Sentí un pequeño golpe en mi cabeza, mire hacia atrás esperando ver quien había sido.- Siempre en la luna, ¿eh?- "Sebastián", pensé.

- Si quieres puedes irte, te puedo encontrar en la cafetería.- Negó con la cabeza.- Como quieras.- Tomé mi bolso y salimos de la sala, ahora desierta.

-¿Qué tal tú mañana?-Levanté los hombros.

-Igual, ¿y la tuya?-levantó los hombros.

-Igual-Reímos. Cuando entramos a la cafetería esta se encontraba llena de alumnos. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde el inicio de clases, habían llegado unos cuantos alumnos nuevos, lo cual era raro pues después de todo este era nuestro penúltimo año.- Esteban está organizando una fiesta en la mitad del bosque- Se interrumpió- pensé que te gustaría ir.- Reí.

-¿Esteban?, ¿se quiere meter en líos otra vez?-

-No creo, pero da igual, ¿te veo allá?, o…

-No, espérame al lado de la fogata.

-Ok - nos pusimos en la fila para recoger el almuerzo, no era muy larga. Antes de que me diera cuenta, Rony, una compañera bastante agresiva que por supuesto me tenía en su lista negra, paso por mi lado, golpeando mi hombro y lanzándome su comida encima- Ema, ¿estás bien?- Antes de que siquiera me diera cuenta de realmente lo que había pasado, mire a mi alrededor, toda la población estudiantil presente se reía de mi. No pude controlar mi rabia contra Rony y sin pensarlo dos veces, tome el almuerzo de un compañero enfrente de mí y se la lancé a la cabeza, provocando que ambas quedáramos cubiertas de fideos con salsa y jugo de durazno. Las risas y gritos aumentaron.- ¿Qué te pasa?- me gruñó mi compañero.

-Te lo pago otro día- Me apresure a decir.- Lo lamento.- El chico accedió, después de todo no tenía otra opción.

-¿¡Qué rayos te pasa! –Le grite, pero ella no respondió a mi pregunta.

- Me las pagarás Ema, juro que lo harás.- Dijo eso y salió del comedor empujando a todo el que se le cruzaba en su camino. Yo también hice lo mismo, me deslicé entre la multitud para poder llegar a mi cuarto, cuando comencé a avanzar todos los gritos y risas comenzaron a desvanecerse. Me faltaba poco para lograr llegar hasta la puerta, si no hubiese sido porque choque de frente con alguien.

-Lo siento- Pronuncié algo irritada.

-Fue mi culpa, no tienes que disculparte- Miré hacia arriba, uno de los chicos nuevos, creo que se llamaba Cristián Héller, lo había visto un par de veces en la biblioteca y otras en clases de Biología. En ese momento me di cuenta de que me miraba algo agraciado.- Estas cubierta…

-De pasta, lo sé, creo que no a todo el mundo puedes caerle bien.- Sonreí por lo menos para hacerme sentir mejor. Pasé por su lado llegando a la puerta, detrás de mí se encontraba Sebastián. Me volteé- Quédate, te encuentro más tarde- No tuvo tiempo de reclamar ya que salí corriendo a través del patio, hacia los cuartos de chicas al lado este del edificio. El oeste era ocupado por los hombres y algunos profesores.

Finalmente pude entrar en mi cuarto. Cecilia, mi compañera de habitación y una de las chicas más populares del internado, aún no subía. Mi cuarto era lo suficientemente grande para dos camas, dos escritorios, dos tocadores y un baño. Era bastante cómodo una vez que te haces la idea de"vivir" con otra persona que apenas conoces.

Me metí en la ducha esperando que toda la salsa y restos de pasta salieran de mi cabello, al igual que el olor. Cuando terminé, me enrollé en una toalla celeste, me puse unos jeans negros, una polera color petróleo y encima un chaleco con gorro también negro. Cubrí mi cabello limpio en otra toalla esperando que se secara lo más posible. Tomé el uniforme sucio,que consistía en una falda plizada gris, una blusa de algodón blanca, un sueter color vino tinto con la insignia del internado Dark light, una corbata rojay finalmente zapatos negros. Lo enrollé todo y lo deje en mi canasto de la ropa sucia. Cuando estuve lista, liberé mi pelo y lo peiné, lo dejé suelto como solía llevarlo. Pequeñas ondas se comenzaron a formar. Finalmente me mire en el espejo, pero siempre mi reflejo era el mismo, una chica de estatura media, delgada, de cabellos castaños con un toque de miel y unos ojos grandes y pardos, la viva imagen de tu madre solía, decir mi padre. Al igual que mi hermano.

Aún quedaba una clase, arte. Pero no me sentía con ánimos, por último la próxima clase le daría la escusa de mi ausencia. La hora del almuerzo ya había terminado, eran las 3:45 pm, en un par de horas asistiría a la fiesta de Esteban. El chico más cool del internado según… casi todas las chicas, siempre hace fiestas y rompe las reglas, se podría decir que es el chico malo del internado Dark Light. Por otro lado se encontraban mis mejores amigos desde los 6 años, Sebastián es el chico más tierno que haya conocido, siempre preocupándose por mí, sin duda uno de los mejores alumnos y Marina, una chica algo rara, y se podría decir que anti social.

Generalmente conozco a la mayoría de los estudiantes, eso no quiere decir que todos me caigan bien, por ejemplo Rony. Nunca supe donde ni cuando empezó nuestra rivalidad.

Cecilia por otro lado, no era una amiga mía, pero aun así tratamos de que la convivencia sea la mejor posible. Me paré frente a la ventana, unos cuantos profesores en su momento libre paseaban en el patio, fuera de eso no había nadie más. Si la dirección se enteraba de lo que acababa de pasar en el comedor, tendría más de un problema. Para mi sorpresa, pasaron los minutos y nadie me mando a llamar o algo por el estilo. Por el momento parecía estar a salvo de las garras de la subdirectora y el director. Luego de ya una hora, seguía mirando por la ventana, esperando.

Volví a mirar el reloj de mi muñeca, esta vez marcaban las 5:30 pm, era hora de que todos los estudiantes volvieran a sus habitaciones hasta las 6:00 pm, donde bajaban a comer algún bocadillo antes del toque de queda. Ahora todo el patio estaba lleno de alumnos que se dirigían a sus dormitorios, y otros simplemente se quedaban conversando en las sombras de los árboles. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Cecilia, una chica delgada, de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes.

-Hola- saludé.

-Hola, ¿Qué te paso?, no es usual que faltes a la clase de arte- No me miró en ningún momento. Guardó sus cuadernos, y se sentó en su cama.

-¿Qué no supiste?- dije algo irónica.

-La verdad es que si, estaba ahí cuando Rony te aventó su almuerzo encima.-sus ojos se posaron en mí por primera vez desde que entró en el cuarto.

-Da igual todo el internado estaba ahí...- Me interrumpió

-Yo que tú me voy con cuidado, Rony no es una mosquita muerta, seguro que buscara la forma de vengarse y ridiculizarte frente a todo el mundo.- Asentí recordando sus palabras, "Me las pagaras Ema, juro que lo harás".

-Estoy legalmente muerta-Cecilia me sonrió.

-Tranquila, esta noche no te pasara nada-Levanté una ceja- Rony nunca va a estas fiestas, deberías saberlo- Me miro de pies a cabeza- Arréglate, rápido, la fiesta comienza a las 18:30.

-Falta una hora-Rezongué.

-Bueno, haz lo que quieras- En ese momento, ella se paró y camino hacia la ducha, 40 minutos más tarde, salió de el cuarto de baño vestida con unos jeans azules, una blusa fina roja, unas botas negras que llegaban hasta un poco mas debajo de las rodillas. Tomó una chaqueta negra de su armario.

-Whoa, te ves genial.-

-Genética, cariño- Dijo modestamente, solo para molestarme. Le lancé una almohada, ella me la devolvió golpeándome en la cara.

Tomé de mi closet una blusa verde, y una chaqueta corta de jeans negra. Me cambié rápidamente. Cambié mis zapatillas por unos zapatos de bailarina negros.

Miré por la ventana, los últimos rayos del sol ya se estaban desvaneciendo. En cambio, unas oscuras nubes negras se posicionaban del cielo. Miré nuevamente mi reloj, ya eran las 6:24, pronto comenzaría la fiesta. Comencé a jugar con mi relicario, me lo había regalado mi padre minutos antes del accidente, desde entonces siempre lo llevaba conmigo, tenia forma circular, mi nombre estaba forjado en la parte de abajo y además tenía un pequeño zafiro incrustado como una pelotita en la parte superior que sobresalía de una forma casi mágica. En la parte de atrás, mi padre había mandado a escribir algo, pero nunca le preste atención a aquellas palabras: "Si buscas la verdad puedes encontrarla en donde menos te lo imaginas, solo dos giros son necesarios.

Te ama tu padre."

-Ya es hora, vamos- Pronunció Cecilia devolviéndome a la realidad. Abrimos la ventana, Cecilia fue primero, tenía que subirse en la rama más cercana del árbol justo fuera de nuestro cuarto. Luego la seguí yo, no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Muchas veces uno se escaba por diferentes razones. Cuando ambas estuvimos en el suelo, corrimos hacia el bosque que se encontraba por la parte de atrás de las habitaciones.

-¿has visto a Marina?-No la había visto hace ya algunos días y comenzaba a preocuparme.-

-No, creo que se fue unos días a su casa, al parecer estaba enferma.-Lo dijo de una manera muy cortante.-Además, tu eres su amiga no yo-

-Lo sé, me refería a si no sabes si ha vuelto.

-No- Luego de eso no hablamos en todo el camino.

Cuando llegamos a la fogata, ya casi todos estaban ahí, trate de encontrar a Sebastián pero no lo vi por ninguna parte, Cecilia ya se había separado de mi para encontrarse con su grupo de amigos, así que estaba sola.

-Hola… ¿tú eres Ema no?- Me volteé para ver quién era. Un chico alto, cabello oscuro y ojos azules, me miraba con curiosidad.

-Eh, si, ¿y tú?- Sonrió satisfecho. De alguna manera se me hacia familiar.

-Diego, vamos en la misma clase de historia y biología.

-Oh, ya veo, creo que te he visto antes.- Nos acercamos a la mesa improvisada, donde había alcohol y bebidas.

-¿Qué tomas?- Lo pensé un momento. Solo había probado una vez champagne pero no era lo mismo que el pisco o el ron.

-Bebida- Sirvió dos vasos con bebida, uno me lo pasó y el otro se lo quedó él.-Coca-Cola-murmuré con desagrado.

-¿No te gusta?- negué con la cabeza.

-Es demasiado dulce, tiene mucho gas y es repugnante al cabo de un rato.- Asintió complaciéndome. Pusieron música en una radio cerca de la fogata.

Jugaba nerviosamente con mi relicario mientras conversábamos sobre nuestros intereses y otras cosas sin importancia, la verdad es que el me hacía sentir cómoda, como no me había sentido en mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué te cambiaste a este lugar?- Le pregunté mientras nos íbamos a sentar.- Digo… hay muchos lugares mejores que este.-

-Bueno, no tuve opción, fui obligado, pero… no se está tan mal aquí.-Clavó su profunda mirada azul en la mía.

-¿Bromeas?, ¿te gusta este lugar? Yo ruego salir de aquí lo antes posible.- Me miró admirado.

-No falta tanto para eso.- Asentí. El chico miro hacia el cielo cubierto de nubes.- Comenzará a llover.

-Como crees… -Entonces unas cuantas gotitas chocaron contra mi cara. En segundos, todo estuvo mojado, hasta la fogata se había apagado.- Tenias razón.- Ahora todo estaba oscuro, solo podía escuchar como algunas chicas gritaban y luego sus pasos acelerados tratando de encontrar refugio. Un rayo atravesó el cielo haciéndome saltar.

-Lo mejor será que también nos vayamos, esto se puede poner peor- Asentí siguiéndolo. Esquivábamos los arbustos y árboles que se interponían en nuestro camino. Cuando finalmente estuvimos cerca de los dormitorios, caminamos relajados a través del ancho "pasaje", por donde una que otra vez pasaban los profesores en sus autos. No me había percatado de que una moto se aproximaba, su foco se iluminó a centímetros de nosotros, al ver la luz que provenía de el recordé él accidente de hace dos años. El momento justo cuando el otro auto nos impacto, mis gritos ahogados y los brazos de mi padre cubriéndome lo mas que podían. Diego me empujó junto con él hacia la orilla arrinconandome contra el árbol que daba a mi habitación- Ema… ¿estás bien?- Me sostenía por los hombros pero aún así no podía dejar de tiritar. Estabamos tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo mojado contra el mío.-Ema…- No pude contestar, aún no encontraba mi propia voz. El corazón me latía a mil por hora.

Miré por encima del hombro de Diego. El conductor de la moto no se bajo a pedir algún tipo de disculpa, explicación o simplemente saber si estaba bien, en cambio se detuvo unos segundos, y continuo con su camino. El casco que utilizaba, no me dejo ver quién era.

-Estás tiritando.- Dijo preocupado.

-Supongo que es por el frío- Dije despegando mi vista del motociclista que se alejaba cada vez más- Pero da igual, no es nada importante- Me zafé de su agarre.- Te veo otro día, ¿sí?- El asintió aun preocupado.- Adiós- Traté de caminar lo más naturalmente posible, tratando de que no se notara el temblor de mis piernas. Sólo es un conductor loco.

Trepé por el enorme árbol, hasta que alcancé mi ventana en el cuarto y último piso. Cuando entré, la luz estaba apagada y Cecilia ya estaba acostada en su cama, su ropa estaba húmeda a un lado del canasto. Un trueno atravesó el cielo iluminando la habitación casi por completo.

Cerré las cortinas, me desvestí poniéndome mi pijama. Miré la hora, eran las 23:00. Imposible que haya pasado tanto tiempo. Ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de sumirme en la inconsciencia.

Pasaron los días y con Diego hablamos cada vez que nos encontrábamos y teníamos la oportunidad. La lluvia no cesó hasta el cuarto día, donde decidí aprovechar el clima para andar a caballo. Corrí las cortinas oscuras, dejando entrar la poco cálida luz del sol. El cielo estaba despejado, como suele estarlo después de una larga tormenta.

Era sábado, por lo tanto tenía el día completo para descansar. Muchos alumnos se iban a sus casas por el fin de semana, los que tienen a donde llegar, pensé. Me puse unos jeans azules, unas botas para montar negras, una polera roja y tomé mi casco de equitación. Me di una mirada en el espejo, luego bajé las escaleras y caminé hacia el establo donde se encontraban los 10 caballos que el internado Dark Light había traído para clases de equitación, pero los fines de semana dejaban que los ocuparan los alumnos que permanecían en el internado. Por lo tanto había hecho reservación para Lucero, mi caballo favorito. Cuando entré en el establo ya varios habían sido sacados, tomé a Lucero por la rienda y me la llevé a la cancha de entrenamiento.

-Eso es, hermoso…-susurré ensillándolo. Una vez listo, me puse el casco y me monte sobre él, cabalgar siempre me despejaba la mente.- vamos…- agité las riendas. Montar caballos era lo mejor que hacía, mi padre me había enseñado cuando tuve la edad suficiente para no caerme. Mi cabello suelto se alborotaba con el viento.

Algunos alumnos también se encontraban paseando. Desaceleré el paso, ahora Lucero solo caminaba por la yerba fresca de la mañana.

-Montas bien- Pronunció una voz grave desde el árbol más cercano. Se lograba ver a un chico con los brazos cruzados.

Pude identificarlo-¿Cristián?- Acaricié la cabeza del caballo.

-Él mismo- Dio unos paso fuera de la sombra- parece que a todos les gusta dar un paseo por la mañana.- Su cabello rubio estaba alborotado y sus ojos de un verde oscuro estaban turbios, tanto como para intimidar a cualquiera.

-No hay mucho que hacer- Hice que Lucero frenara, pero no me bajé. El caballo se puso nervioso. Comenzó a retroceder a medida que Cristián se acercaba. -Shh, Shh tranquilo…. Tranquilo- Acaricié su cuello dándole palmaditas. Si no se calmaba, me votaría.- No te acerques más.- Le advertí.- Lo pones nervioso.

-¿Y tú?, ¿te pones nerviosa?- Tragué, afortunadamente el chico se detuvo a cierta distancia.

-¿Por qué debería ponerme nerviosa?, no te conozco.- Ocupó un tono amenazador cuando me habló.

-Podrías conocerme- El sol se había puesto más fuerte, haciendo que su cabello se viera aun más claro de lo que era.

-¿Quién te dijo que quería hacerlo?- Lo mejor sería estar lejos de él. Aléjate ahora me ordene a mí misma. Él daba miedo, pero ese miedo era lo que lo hacía más atractivo.

-Interesante respuesta- Tomé las riendas entre mis manos.

-Debo irme- Justo cuando pretendía ponerme en marcha el me frenó con su última pregunta.

-¿Escapar siempre funciona para ti?- Lo miré asustada.

-¿De qué me escapo?- Respondí perdiendo la paciencia.- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A todo. No quieras ocultarlo, todos saben lo que paso hace dos años.-Me quedé muda, no sabía cómo responder. Estaba aterrorizada, lo único que atiné a hacer, fue agitar las riendas y alejarme de él.

Después de ese enfrentamiento, se me quitaron las ganas de andar a caballo, dejé a Lucero en su cabina y luego corrí hacia los dormitorios, subí las escaleras de dos en dos lo más rápido que me dieron las piernas.

Cuando finalmente estuve frente a mi puerta, no pude entrar ya que esta estaba cerrada por dentro, y no traía la llave conmigo. Maldije por lo bajo. Llamé a la puerta esperando que Cecilia me abriera.

-¡LARGO!

-Cecilia soy yo Ema, ábreme.

-¡DIJE LARGO!- cerré mi mano en un puño.

-Bien, bien no te alteres- Me alejé de mi habitación con el casco colgando de mi maño izquierda. Llegué nuevamente a la escalera, pero en vez de bajarla solo me senté en el primer escalón apoyando la cabeza contra la pared. Suspiré.

Mire el reloj de mi muñeca, las 10:15 am, "Genial, me quedare aquí por siempre", pensé.

-¿Por qué tan sola?- Reconocía esa voz. "Marina", pensé. Miré hacia arriba para encontrarme con su cara pálida, su cabello corto negro y sus ojos cafés mirándome.

-¡Hey!, ¿Por qué no volvías?- Dije parándome y dándole un abrazo. Cuando nos separamos contestó.

-Cosas sin importancia, pero dime, ¿Qué tal tú?- Entonces recordé lo de la cafetería, la fiesta, la moto, la cabalgadura de hace poco y lo de mi habitación. No quise achacarla, se veía de mejor humor que nunca.

-Lo de siempre. - De alguna manera la sentía distante.

-Oye, Sebastián te estaba buscando, dijo que era muy importante lo que te tenía que decir.-La miré sorprendida.

-Anda, te va a estar esperando en la biblioteca, donde siempre.

-Ok.- Después de eso salí corriendo hacia la biblioteca. Cuando llegué, mi respiración era entrecortada. -¿Sebastián?-susurré.

-Aquí - La voz provenía del último pasillo. Entré en el.

-¿Qué pasa?-Por cómo estaba su cara, nada bueno era lo que me tenía que decir.

-Ema… yo… te tengo que decir algo… verás…-Un fuerte ruido nos hizo saltar a ambos.

-Espera. ¿Qué fue eso?- Salí del pasillo de textos antiguos y miré hacia todos lados buscando lo que provocaba tal sonido. -¿Quién está ahí?-Dije, pero la biblioteca estaba vacía. Entonces, una luz brillante apareció delante de mis ojos. Me los cubrí con la mano.

Cuando mire de nuevo, una mujer de unos años mayor que yo estaba de pie delante de mí. De ella provenía tan potente luz.- ¿Quién eres?- Susurré asustada, no me contestó, solo acerco su mano hacia mi cara, como tratando de acariciarla. ¿Un fantasma?, imposible, pensé. El casco cayó de mi mano sudorosa, haciendo eco en todo el lugar. no podía despegar mi cara de su mano, queriá hacerlo, pero algo me retuvo.

Entonces un grito se escapó de mis labios cuando me di cuenta de algo.

Ella y yo éramos casi idénticas.


End file.
